A Kendall & Ryan Story
by AMCLuvr90
Summary: Before Ryan & Kendall came to PV, they met eachother in NY, but don't remember it because of the accident that happens.


It all started before Ryan came to Pine Valley. Ryan was staying at a motel in New York. He was on his way to Pine Valley but made a stop. It just so happened that Kendall was also staying at that same motel, in the room across from Ryan's.  
  
Kendall was feeling upset because her boyfriend dumped her and she sat outside crying. Ryan, hearing the crying, went outside to see what the matter was. "What's the matter?' he asked Kendall as he sat next to her. "Leave me alone. I want to be alone" she answered in between tears. "I wont leave you alone until you tell me what's the matter," Ryan protested. "It's none of your business," she told him. "It is my business when you're crying by my door." Ryan informed her. Kendall then looked at him and said, "It's not my fault that I'm across from you. Now leave me alone!" She sat up and went to open her door, but before she could, Ryan stopped her. "I just want to know why a beautiful women like you is crying and ruining her pretty face." "I'm not beautiful," Kendall said blushing. "Who told you that?" Ryan asked. Kendall looked at the ground and frowned. "My ex-boyfriend. That's what he said when he dumped me." "Is that why you're crying?" He asked her. "Yes. Can I go in my room now?" she asked looking at him blocking her door. "Sure, but can I at least know you name?" he asked her. "It's Kendall, Kendall Hart. And who are you Mr. Nosey??" she said sarcastically. "Ryan, Ryan Lavery." He said with a laugh. "Thanks for helping me," She said to him, looking in his eyes. "Would you like to have lunch one time, tomorrow maybe?" He asked her. "I would love to," she said, taking her eyes off his. "I'd better go now." She said taking one last look at him. "See you tomorrow." Ryan said just before she closed the door.  
  
Ryan stood against his door looking at her room; he couldn't get her off his mind. He then looked at her door and shook his head as he went into his room.  
  
Inside Kendall's room she was lying on her bed imaging Ryan and her. Thinking about their lunch "date" tomorrow. Wondering what he is like, if he is always that comforting. Wondering how he kisses and if he feels the same way about her, that she feels about him. Wondering where he has been all her life. Kendall then sits up suddenly and says softly, "I want Ryan."  
  
That night, Kendall went to go see Ryan. She thought if she went to see him, she would stop thinking about him. When she opened her door she saw Ryan with the maid. It looked like she was flirting with him and he was letting her. She tried to get the thought of him and the maid out of her mind but she only thought that she was stupid enough that she thought he was single. She shuddered and slammed the door shut. She ran to her bed and began to cry. "I knew it was too good to be true!" she cried.  
  
Ryan heard her slam the door. Ryan was only telling the maid that he wanted her to do the room when he left for lunch the next day. When he finished with the maid, he went to Kendall's room and knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked trying to hide that she was crying. "It's me, Ryan" "Leave me alone, Ryan!" She yelled, and then cried harder. Hearing her cry made him feel bad. He then realized that she had a thing for him. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Let me in Kendall. Explain to me why you slammed the door and started to cry." he told her. "There's nothing to explain," she said trying to stop herself from crying. "You have a girlfriend. Of course you do, good looking guys always have girlfriends."  
  
"Kendall, she's not my girlfriend. If you let me in I will explain to you what was going on." Feeling a little better she wiped her eyes and nose and opened the door. "Fine, explain," she said as she gestured him into her room.  
  
He then told her how he was just telling her to come when they were out to lunch instead of before. He wanted to get ready without the maid coming in.  
  
They talked till it was 2 in the morning and they finally said good night. Before he left, Ryan kissed Kendall on the forehead then left a shocked Kendall. Kendall then lied on her bed and smiled at the ceiling. She then changed into her Pjs and fell in to a light sleep dreaming about her and Ryan.  
  
A smirking Ryan opened his room door and took one last look at Kendall's room softly saying, "Good night, Sweetheart." Then goes into his room and shuts the door.  
  
Kendall woke up very early the next morning. She wanted to go shopping and find a hot and very sexy outfit to wear for Ryan. She got dressed and shot out the door; she didn't want Ryan to see her. She first stopped at a diner to get something for breakfast, and who else is there? Ryan of course. She got her breakfast and stood at Ryan's table and said in her sweetest voice, "Sir, may I join you?" she giggled a little for saying that because she already knew him and his name. She wondered if that was too corny. Ryan looked up and smiled at her. Kendall's legs wobbled when he smiled. "Sure," he replied gesturing her to the seat across from him.  
  
Kendall excused herself from the table and ran to the ladies room. "I forgot to put make-up on this morning! I must look like a wreck!" she said to herself. "How come he didn't say anything?' she wondered.  
  
Back at the table, Ryan was reading a newspaper and eating his breakfast. When she came back he looked like he was blown away. "My you look so much better without the tears and all powdered up!" Kendall blushed and sat down. "Thank you," she said smiling. "Nobody's ever been this nice to me." "Well sometimes it's good for changes." He said smiling back.  
  
Ryan offered to throw out her trash and bring up her tray. When he was doing that Kendall was watching him and had all these things buzzing in her head, "He is so hot!", "I like his butt!", "His eyes are gorgeous!" When he came back she asked him, "Are we still going to have lunch?" "Yea why wouldn't we?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. "I was just making sure that having breakfast wasn't going to take the place of having lunch." She told him. "No, we are defiantly having lunch together. I made reservations at a really nice place." "That's wonderful!" she said. "I can't wait." They sat there for about 5 minutes staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Kendall started to move in to kiss him, but she heard the bank clock ring 9 times and she realized the time. She told him that she'll meet him at 12 and that she had to go do errands. He excused her and watched her go out the door. Watching how she moved and walked made something inside of him move around. He tried to shake it off but it only went away when she was out of sight  
  
Kendall left the diner and set off to buy something hot and very sexy to wear to lunch. She finally found the best outfit. It was a very tight, half see-through blouse with a very tight, and very short, skirt. It was 10:40, so she decided to get her hair done. "Ryan is really going to get blown away when I'm done," she thought to herself. When she looked at the time it was 11:30 so she rushed home. She got dressed and put on her make-up. She checked herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied she smiled and waited by Ryan's room.  
  
It was 12:05 when he came out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kendall. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He then looked at her and said, "WoW. You look great. You certainly know how to take my breath away!" "She blushed and smiled at him. "It's nothing special. You said we were going to a nice place, so I got dressed up and got my hair done. Is it too much?" "No, it's great. I love it." "Thanks," she said blushing.  
  
Kendall took his arm and they set off for lunch. It was a short and quite drive to the restaurant. Ryan stopped the car in front a huge restaurant. Kendall took Ryan's arm and they went inside. "Reservations?" asked the host. "Lavery, reservations for two." Ryan told him in a sophisticated voice. This made Kendall giggle. Ryan gave her a "what did I do?" look and this made Kendall giggle more.  
  
When they sat down at the table Ryan asked her, "Why were you giggling?" "Because of they way you were talking. It was funny and then the face you gave me was hilarious!" she said laughing in a sophisticated way. This time they both laughed together.  
  
Kendall and Ryan talked through lunch. The each asked the other questions to get to know them better. Kendall found out that he was going to see his father in Pine Valley and she told him that her biological mother, Erica, and her half-sister, Bianca, lived there. Kendall knew everything about Ryan and Ryan knew everything about Kendall. They talked until hey finished their lunch and when their brains started to hurt from all the talking.  
  
Kendall fell asleep in the car, on the way back to the motel. At a red light Ryan watched her sleep. "She looks so peaceful and sweet when she sleeps," he said to himself. When they got back to the motel he carried her into his room and onto his bed. "A nap sounds good," he said as he lied next to her. A few hours later, Kendall woke up in Ryan's arms. "I like the way this feels," she thought. She cuddled up to him, waking him up. When he realized that his arms were on her he took them off and got up.  
  
Kendall pretended to be sleeping for a while and then decided to get up. She sat up in the bed and looked over to Ryan. "Good Evening," she said to him. "Good evening," he said back to her. "Have a nice nap?" "Yup," she answered. "Your bed is soooo much comfier than mine." "Well, I got to go take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes," he said as he headed towards the bathroom. "I'll wait here. If that's alright." Kendall said hugging the sheets. "Sure, that's ok." he replied from the bathroom.  
  
When he went into the shower she snuck to her room and slipped into something "a little more comfortable" and snuck back into the bed. He came out in a towel, forgetting she was there. "Did you go and change while I was in the shower?" he asked looking at what she was wearing. "because you weren't wearing that to lunch." Kendall got out of the bed and walked towards him. She ran her finger up and down his abdomen. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she said to him looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Kendall leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed her away. "What are you doing, Kendall?" He asked her. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" she asked him, looking him in his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said as he turned away from her. "Now go to your room and change into something less revealing. And I don't want to see you until you do." He told her as he pointed to the door. "Fine, I'll go, Ryan Lavery, but I don't want to talk to you again!" She shouted as she went out the door. "God, she gets angry," he said as he dressed.  
  
He went to open the door and heard crying. When he opened the door he saw a crying Kendall sitting against her door. "Now what's the matter Kendall?" he asked as he went towards her. "I told you I didn't want to talk to you again!" she shouted as she went into her room and slammed the door. "Kendall open the door," he ordered her. "Now," he said as he banged on the door.  
  
"Let's talk, Kendall," he said in a comforting voice. "Open the door Kendall. Please?" "Fine, I'll open the door, we will talk, but then I don't want to talk to you again." she said to him through the door. "Got it?" she asked him. "We'll see what you say when we're done." he said with a smirk. As she opened the door, he leaned in and kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked him. He leaned in to kiss her again, this time she kissed him back. They shut the door and headed towards the bed. Ryan placed Kendall on the bed and went on her and they kissed again. They made love the rest of the night.  
  
Ryan woke up with Kendall's head on his abdomen. He kissed her head and rubbed her hand. That night played over and over in his head. He rubbed her head gently, so he didn't wake her. He picked up her hand and kissed each finger. By this time she woke up and looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad I let you in last night," she said to him, putting her fingers through his. "Me too," he agreed. He turned to her and they kissed.  
  
Kendall then realized that it's Monday and she has work. She ran to a clock and saw that she was already 10 minutes late! "Oh My God!" She cried after seeing what time it was. "What is it? " Ryan asked sounding worried. "I'm 10 minutes late to work! Damn it!" She told him. "Here I'll help you get ready," he said as he kissed her neck. "Really Ryan I have to get to work." She told him as she pulled away. "Can you drive me?" "Sure as long as we can have a reply of last night sometime." he said smiling and looking at the bed. "Maybe next time at my place." "Why?" she asked. "Because my beds more comfortable," he said laughing. She grabbed a pillow and hit him.  
  
"Kendall you're late!" screamed her manager." Then when he saw Ryan he put on a smirk. "I see why." "Oh shove it Ralph," she told him as she put her belongings away. "Fine. fine," he said as he backed away. "Sit down and I'll get you some coffee." she told Ryan as she gestured him to a stool. "Can I get some sugar with that coffee?" he asked her smiling. "Sure," she said with her back to him, not paying attention. When she put down the coffee he gave her a kiss. "Not at work Ryan," she said to him giggling. "Why not?" he asked making a disappointed face. "Because I don't want my manager to see. He will fire me if he catches me fooling around." she told him while she rubbed her finger up and down his cheek.  
  
"Miss Hart, get to work! Table 3 and 9 are waiting!" Ralph yelled at her. "See what I mean," she whispered to Ryan. She gave Ryan a quick peck before leaving. He watched her work. Watched how she handled the customers. He watched her running back and forth and as he did this, something inside him was also running back and forth.  
  
"Want me to help you?" Ryan offered, "Looks like you have a lot of work to do." "Yea I do have a lot of work" she said as she tried to blow away a strand of hair on her face. He put her strand hair behind her ear when it didn't work. "Yea I could use some help. Do tables 21 and 26 and then give it to Harry in the kitchen or Deb at the counter." she pointed as she said it. "I'll help as long as I get paid afterwards," he said smiling as he put his hands around her waist. "We'll work something out," she said giving him a kiss. "See you later then," he said as he headed off to the tables and blowing her a kiss. She put out her hand as if she caught it.  
  
When they got back to the motel, Ryan reserved the motel's hot tub for them for the night. "You didn't have to," Kendall told him. "It will help us relax," he told her as he rubbed her shoulders. "Why cant you just keep doing that?" she asked him. "What if my hands get tired?" he said with a chuckle. "You'll have to deal with it," she joked around. "Kendall," he whined in a joking way. "No whining," she laughed. "I'm going to stop if you don't go," he bribed. He stopped rubbing to show he wasn't kidding. "Okay! I'll go!" she told him. "Now rub again," she said giggling. "What did I get myself in," he said laughing.  
  
They got into their bathing suits and headed towards the hot tub. "Ryan, are you crazy? It's so cold out!" Kendall told him. "It's not called a hot tub for nothing!" he informed her laughing. "Oh I get it," she said laughing. The hot tub was in a building that looked like a garage, a really small garage, but inside it was huge! The tub was also huge. It took up half the place.  
  
Kendall walked up to it and put her hand in it. "Your right," she told him. "It's not called a hot tub for nothing." They got inside and got used to the water. Kendall sat next to Ryan with her head on his shoulder. They left the door open so they could see the sky. "It's so beautiful," she said to Ryan. "What is?" he asked her. "The sky at night," she said as she gazed at the sky. "It is, isn't it," he said gazing too. "Just as beautiful as something else." This time he looked at Kendall. "What is as beautiful as the sky?" she questioned him. He turned her head towards him and kissed her. "Now I understand," she said to him, and then kissed him. They sat together, hand in hand, with Kendall's head on Ryan's shoulder, as they gazed at the sky.  
  
Ryan walked Kendall to her room and kissed her good night. When she went into her room he stood against his door staring at her door. "There's something about her I just don't get," he told himself. He went into his room and fell right to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kendall woke up with roses scattered on her bed and a tray of breakfast on her nightstand. She saw a half-asleep Ryan sitting on a chair next to her bed. She woke him up with a kiss. "Good morning Sweetheart," he said to her. "When did you do all this?" she asked him in amazement with a smile. "Well, I woke up at 7, Got to the diner at 7:30, I got the roses at 8:36, put it all on your tray, and brought it into your room around 9:10, and sat here watching you sleep since then." he explained adding a yawn. "You didn't have to," she told him, and then gave him a kiss. "This deserves a BIG reward," she added to him, smiling.  
  
She looked on the tray of food and there were 3 plates. One plate of eggs, one of pancakes, and one of toast. "I can't eat all this," she told him. "Why don't we eat it together?" she suggested. "Okay," he agreed. "Now go lay down, this isn't called breakfast in bed for no reason." When they finished their breakfast Ryan got under the covers and lied next to Kendall. They started talking.  
  
After a while, Ryan looked at the clock and realized the time. "Kendall?" he asked. "Don't you have to go to work today?" "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," she told him. "I'm off on Tuesdays. I'm yours the WHOLE day!" "Since your off today," he said as he got out of the bed. "Where would you like to go today?" Kendall looked around for a minute or two trying to think of where to go on a beautiful day like this. Then got it, "How about the beach?" she suggested. "Sounds great he said as he put his arms around her waist and they rubbed noses. They kissed and then they got ready to go to the beach.  
  
  
  
Kendall and Ryan changed into their bathing suits. Ryan got a blanket and towels while Kendall made the sandwiches and got the snacks and drinks. When they were all ready they got into the car and set off to the beach. When they got to the beach it was about 95 degrees out. They found a perfect spot in the sun and on a hill to see the view of the water. They set up their stuff and then took and walk by the shore, holding hands. "It's so great here," Kendall said as she put her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Yea, it is," he said back as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. He grabbed her hand with his free hand and drew her closer to him.  
  
They went back to their stuff and Kendall was putting on sunscreen. "Let me help you with your back," Ryan offered. "Thanks," she said. As he put the sunscreen on, he gave her a massage and rubber her back. "That feels good," she claimed. "It's supposed to," he said chuckling. When he finished she lied down and sunbathed.  
  
She must have fell asleep because then next thing she knew was Ryan screaming that she had sunburn. She jumped up and looked herself up and down but she didn't see, nor feel, any sun burn. She then looked at him and saw him laughing. "So, you think that's funny do you?" she asked him. "Not really," he said, trying to stop laughing, but couldn't. "We'll see whose laughing when I'm done with you," she told him. She turned away, and then turned quickly towards him and ran after him. He ran towards the water. When she got in the water she playfully splashed him. He then swam under water and picked her up and threw her into the water. She started laughing. "I'm tired," she admitted. "Let's just kiss and make up?" "I like that part of fighting," He told her. They put their arms around each other and kissed.  
  
A huge wave came and knocked them down. They got pushed on the shore. Kendall was on top of Ryan, but then Ryan rolled them over and now he was on top of Kendall. "Hey, I was on you," she told him. "Not anymore," he said giving her a kiss. "We'll see," she told him as she rolled over. They kept doing that until the reached the end of the beach. They started laughing really hard.  
  
"Can we do this every Tuesday?" she asked him. "What ever you want," he told her as he kissed her forehead. 


End file.
